Love Hearts
by xXPurpleLightningXx
Summary: This is just a short Story i wrote a couple of months ago...its kinda weird..but i hope you like it


A/N

Ok I wrote this a few months ago. It didn't take me long as it's a One Shot.

I hope you like it, and Review please. I would like to know if you liked it.

Love Jessie xoxo

Love Hearts

Sitting on the park bench with my husband brings back many memories, good and bad. I remember the first time we sat on this very bench. Jasper had the most beautiful green eyes and stunning blond hair, his face smooth and soft. He now has white hair and the same green eyes. They don't usually let us out of the home but Jasper is very convincing.

Jasper got up off the bench and hobbled over to the rose bushes across from us. He came back with a bunch of red, pink and lavender coloured roses.

"Here my love," Jasper said "Red means I Love You", he gave me a red rose, "Pink means I Admire You", he gave me a pink rose, "and Lavender represents the day I fell in love with you Marie-Alice Whitlock. You were wearing the sweetest lavender perfume." He gave me a sweet kiss on the cheek.

"I Love You too Jasper Whitlock." I said and kissed his cheek. "do you know what this reminds me off my sweet?"

"What my love?" He answered.

"Remember the first time we sat on this bench together?" I said and smiled at the memory.

"Ah yes, I saw you crying on this bench and I came up to you and gave you a white rose and said 'Don't cry, beautiful ladies shouldn't cry.' And then you looked up at me with those stunning violet eyes and smiled. I swear my heart skipped a beat when you smiled, and you still have those gorgeous eyes. It was love at first sight for me." Jasper sighed. "And I still love you very deeply."

"As I love you. Did I ever tell you why is was crying?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact you didn't, will you tell me now?" Jasper asked.

"Well I had just broken up with my long term boyfriend his name was Mike Tones. I used to sit at this bench when I was upset about things, so I came here and was thinking things over when you told me not to cry. When I looked up, your emerald green eyes stole my heart, I couldn't help but smile. That's when I decided that this bench was to become my happy bench. Whenever I was happy afterwards I would come here smiling and the people around me would become infected with smiles and then the whole place would be a very happy place for everyone.

After our first date I came and sat here and that's when I realised how much I was in love with you. I ran home to my mother and gave her a big hug then she asked me why I was so happy. I told her in an excited tone that I was in love and she squealed and danced me around our sitting room. My father came home and looked at us strangely and then mother said 'oh George, Marie-Alice is in love', Father hugged me and asked to meet you, and that's how you met my parents," I retold the story.

"Ah I remember, after our first date I went to my room and blasted love songs, Mother came in and asked why they were playing? I grabbed her and hugged her and told her that I was in love with a Marie-Alice Bandon. She asked me if you were the girl I told her I met in the park and I said yes. Mother fell in love with you the first moment she saw you, she told me afterward that she wanted me to marry you. I told her that I was planning to ask you in a month. Then exactly a week after she told me to marry she died when the swine influenza hit Adelaide. Dr Collen told me she wanted me to have her engagement ring and her wedding band. I put them in the case I kept my Fathers wedding band in.

I planned the funeral and as you know she was placed to rest aside my father. Then three weeks after that we went on our second date. We went to the Italian restaurant Amore Barca (Love Boat) and I slid down onto my knee and said 'La mia bella Marie-Alice, non ho potuto vivere senza di te nella mia vita. il mio cuore era vuoto ho incontrato prima di voi, ma ora il tuo qui il suo pieno di amore e di compassione. Mia Cara Marie-Alice intende fare la hounors di diventare mia moglie e anima gemella' (My beautiful Marie-Alice, I could not live without you in my life. My heart was empty before I met you but now you're here, it's full of love and compassion. My dear Marie-Alice will you do me the hounors of becoming my wife and soul mate.) You jumped into my arms and squealed yes and kissed me. I then told you it was my mother's engagement ring." Jasper smiled, ah how I loved his sweet smile.

"I loved your mother she was so sweet. I really liked her, it would have been nice to meet your father though." I said.

'Father would have loved you too, I just know it." Jasper said then looked at his watch. "Ah my love we should get back to the home, they are probably wondering were we are."

"Ok let's go back my sweet." I said sadly not wanting to leave such a lovely place.

Jasper held out his arm for me so I placed my hand there and we walked off into the nice bright sunny afternoon.

"I love you my darling." Jasper whispered to me.

"I love you too, my sweet kind Jasper." I whispered back.

When we reached the home, Nurse Esmeralda or Esme for short hurried up to us.

"Oh Jasper, Marie-Alice, there is a problem with Edwin and Belle. They keep asking for you and Emmeret and Rosaline." She said, her voice sounded scared.

"Oh my, take us to them." Jasper said.

Esme lead us to Edwin and Belle's room, she opened the door and we saw a heart breaking sight before us. Edwin was propped up on his pillows and was as pale as a sheet and his eyes were closed, Belle was the same. I could see that they were on the verge on passing away. Emmeret and Rosaline came through the door and stood behind us with shocked faces.

"Oh my. Dad, Mum." Rosaline whispered.

Emmeret gasped and then Rosaline sank to the floor in tears sobs ran through her body while Emmeret kneeled down and rubbed her back. Edwin and Belle were Rosalines adoptive parents. She loved them so much, so I kneeled down and said to her "Rosaline, I think you should go over there, we are all here for you."

She nodded and walked slowly over, she took one of their hands and kissed Belle's cheek and then Edwin's cheek. Belle opened her eyes slowly and gave Rosaline's hand a small feeble squeeze.

"Oh Rosaline," Belle said in a weak voice. "I'm so sorry…" Belle didn't get to finish her sentence, her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Belle?" Edwin's breathing was also shallow and his voice cracked. I had never seen them is such a bad state. "Belle!?" Edwin's voice was rising but still weak.

Emmeret was now holding Rosaline, trying to calm her sobbing body. I leaned against Jasper tears now flowing down my cheeks leaving stains.

"Hush, my love soon they will be together." Jasper whispered in my ear though sadness was clearly in his voice. I looked over at Edwin and saw he was paler. I walked shakily over to him and held his other hand, it was cold as ice.

"Jasper, get Esmeralda, we need to get Rosaline out of here." I whispered to Jasper.

I grabbed Emmeret's hand and whispered "Emmeret, we need to get Rosaline out of here, Edwin has passed too. She is not going to be able to take it if she finds out. I will need help." He nodded.

"Rosaline, Baby. Come here. We need to leave." Emmeret whispered in Rosaline's ear.

Rosaline got up shakily and walked into Emmeret's big arms. He walked her out the door.

Jasper walked in with Esmeralda and she gasped. I hugged her and said "Esmeralda, can you call the undertakers. The both just passed."

Jasper took me into his arms and tried to calm me as fresh tears flowed down my face.

We both left the room; we walked over to Emmeret and Rosaline.

"Rosie baby, come here." I said to her. She walked over to me can I held her in my arms while whispering soothing words to her and myself.

"They will be happy together, remember that ok sweetie."

She nodded.

THREE MONTHS LATER

"Marie-Alice? Jasper?" Rosalines voice filled the small room.

"Hello Rosaline, how are you're my sweet?" I said as she hugged me.

"I'm fine; actually I came here to tell you some good news." She said.

"Oh good news you say huh, and what good news might this be?" I said.

"Oh Marie-Alice I'm pregnant!" she said.

I hugged her again "oh this is wonderful, is it a boy or girl?"

"Well I'm only about a month along so I don't know yet but as soon as find out I promise to tell you. I'm hoping for a girl so I can dress her up. But Emmeret is hoping for boy so he can play football with him, he will be such a good father." Rosaline said.

"As you will be a great mum just like Belle was to you. Did you know when she saw you at the orphanage she fell in love with you straight away. She told me she had found her daughter, the one she had hoped for. She was so happy and when she came home with you, she was so overjoyed. She was humming everyday and she wasn't moping around all day like she was when she lost her son Lucas. We were all so sad, especially Edwin, but she was so happy afterwards; we all secretly thanked you for it. I bet she was happy to know that she passed with you by her side. She loved you oh so dearly." I said. "I hope I'm still around for you when you have the baby, your going to need some help with taking care of it."

"Yes I hope I don't lose you too." Rosaline said.


End file.
